1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dust covers and, particularly, to a dust cover for a speaker hole, a method for making the dust cover and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are usually equipped with speakers. The electronic device includes a housing defining a speaker hole, and a speaker assembled within the housing facing the speaker hole. In order to prevent contaminants such as dust and moisture from penetrating the electronic device through the speaker hole, some type of dust cover is assembled to the housing to cover or shield the speaker hole of the electronic device.
However, the existing dust covers are difficult to be assembled to the housing, and the method for manufacturing the dust covers is complex and costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.